Second Russo-American War
The Second Russo-American War is a fictional international conflict between the United States of America and the Russian Federation in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Although the Russians at first were dominant, securing positions all over the South American continent, U.S. forces fought back, ultimately turning the tide to such an extent that the Russians were forced to invade the United States through Alaska. Background The background to the Second Russo-American War was the outcome of the First Russo-American War, where U.S. forces were engaged in combat with the Russian Federation and the Middle Eastern Coalition in Europe and the Middle East, respectively. Through cutscenes in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the Russians are seen advancing through Europe, Asia, and into South America, creating the setting for the events of Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Course of War Actions of Bravo Two Bravo Two, made up of Sergeant Samuel Redford and Privates George Haggard, Terrence Sweetwater, and Preston Marlowe, took part in many key actions in the war, although they are low in scale compared to several actions in the conflict. Though, one mission changed the tide of the war. Mission in Russia Early on in the war, Bravo Two was deployed as part of a U.S. intelligence operation in eastern Russia. While their contact was executed by a Russian HVI, the squad pushed through a Russian town and captured a Russian truck, before escaping their Russian pursuers over cross-country roads. After their truck was destroyed by a Mi-28 Havoc, Marlowe discovers a briefcase containing a piece of an unknown weapon. The squad is returned to the U.S., debriefed on the piece they found, and swiftly reassigned to the Special Activities Division, or SPECACT. Search for Agent Aguire Being flown into Russian-occupied Bolivia, the squad is tasked with searching for a CIA agent, code-named Aguire. The squad finds his hideout empty, but follow a trail towards where Aguire was being held by the Russians, taking out Militia positions along the way. Just as an Mi-24 Hind arrives to take Aguire away, Marlowe, using an MP-443, kills the Russian holding Aguire prisoner and saves him. Securing the Satellite After briefing Aguire on their mission, he sends them to the Andes mountains, via their pilot Flynn's Black Hawk, where the squad deliberately crashes an old French satellite. The black box contained the information that Aguire had collected on the unknown weapon. The satellite crashed into a small village and the squad to race Russian forces to the crash site and secure it. Despite securing the crashed satellite, the squad was stranded as a storm was approaching, and Marlowe, stranded from the rest of his squad, had to make his way down the mountain the village was perched on to a point where Flynn could pick him up. All while carrying the satellite's black box Capturing Arkady Kirilenko As soon as the satellite had been secured, Aguire revealed the linchpin of the Russian attempt to build the unknown weapon, revealed as an experimental "scalar weapon": Arkady Kirilenko, the HVI the squad had seen in Russia executing the U.S. contact they were sent to rescue. Tagging along with the M1A2 Abrams tanks of the 1st Cavalry Division's Task Force Kodiak, as well as a convoy of HMMWVs, they traveled towards the village. However, as U.S. troops advanced, they take heavy casualties from Russian tanks, TOW launchers and RPGs, as well as a ZU-23-2 AA gun. Later, U.S. artillery strikes seconds ahead of Bravo-2, and a second U.S. artillery strike allows Kirilenko to escape after being captured by Bravo Two. Sangre del Toro After Kirilenko escapes, the squad decides to go after the a key component of the weapon that was lost on an old freighter from the 1940s that went lost at sea. The squad not knowing the specific location of the ship, decide to view three Russian computers that could possibly contain the location. Once each of the three computers were secure and being spyed on, Sweetwater finds the location. Marlowe goes and secures the ship and the piece they need Blackhawk Down Marlowe returns with the component and Flynn flies them to where Aguire is to then hand him over the piece. While flying there, Flynn's helicopter is shotdown and the squad is scattered and Flynn being captured. The squad eventually reconnect and save Flynn and drive ATVs to a nearby air base and secure a new Blackhawk. They eventually meet up with Aguire and deliver the component. Aguire turns out to be double crossing the American government and helping Kirilenko, in response to their prior knowledge of the Scalar weapon and that Operation: Aurora was actually the governments way of seeing what the weapon did. The plan is to use the Scalar weapon on the U.S. knocking out the power grid and let Russian forces invade from the south. Once the component is handed over to Kirilenko, he shoots and kills Aguire and let the Russian troops take out the squad, when Flynn kills the Russians. His helicopter is blown up and he is killed. Medellín Soon after Flynn being shot down and Kirilenko escaping, the squad decides to find him and stop him from using the Scalar weapon on the U.S. They have to make it through the Medellin slums. They are attacked by artillery while going through the slums they and use a storm drain as a way to move without it attacking them anymore. Eventually they make it to a look out point and find out that the U.S. is sieging the city. Kirilenko activates the Scalar weapon ending the siege for both sides. The squad spots the plane he is in and decides to go after it. They navigate through a broken port and airport and then sneak onto the plane Airborne After sneaking their way onto the plane, the squad decides to try and find Kirilenko. They find the room where the Scalar weapon is being held. The room is blast sealed and the squad decide that they will look for him in the cockpit and try and take control of the plane instead. When it turns out that he is not there but is with the Scalar weapon, they plant C4 charges on the room and destroy the Scalar weapon. The plane is turn to pieces and they jump for it, but Kirilenko survived and tries to steal a parachute from Sweetwater. Marlowe kills him in mid air. The squad lands somewhere in Texas and General Braidwood comes to welcome them but tells them that they are not done as the Russians are invading Alaska. Multiplayer After destruction of Scalar Weapon, Russia began the global invasion. American forces decided to fortify the borders of United States and push Russians out of South America. South America Campaign American command performed the massive controfensive to force the Russians to stop occupation of Chile. US forces decided to perform huge landing operation and destroy Russian artillery base, take control over an important dam and liberate Valparaiso. Later, the war moved to Chilean mainland. Russians started the massive counterattack, attacking Camp "Cristopher", American stronghold in Chilean rural areas and performing huge landing operation on Atacama Desert, which also allowed American forces to liberate Arica. After Chilean campaign, American and Russian commands sent their armies to take control over Panama Canal. Russian invasion in USA At some point of war, Russians moved their expeditionary forces from South America to USA. VDV troops attacked American communication center and a submarine base. Later, Russian troops performed a massive attack on Alaska, with the air and tank support. Battle of Port Valdez decided about the outcome of the war, which is left ambiguous. ru:Вторая руссо-американская война Category:Wars